Stolen Dance
by Kristiel
Summary: Johnlock OS - Sherlock a toujours aimé dansé.


Note de l'auteur :

Je devrais être en train d'écrire la suite de Broken Dream, mais cette histoire me grignotait de l'intérieur. J'ai été obligée de céder.

Dès la première fois où j'ai entendu la chanson _Stolen Dance_ de Milky Chance, elle m'a fait penser à John et Sherlock. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je les imaginais danser ensemble dessus. Voilà ce que ça a donné.

Je n'ai pas traduit les paroles pour la simple est bonne raison qu'elles n'ont pas un rôle très important dans la fic. Par contre, je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps que vous lisez… Surtout le passage où j'en parle.

Sherlock est un peu OOC, du fait que j'aie un peu amplifié son amour pour la danse, mais j'ai tenté de ne pas trop m'éloigner de son caractère.

* * *

**STOLEN DANCE**

* * *

Sherlock a toujours aimé danser.

Quand il était petit, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre à double tour, à l'abri de Mycroft, à l'abri de ses parents, et il allumait la radio posée sur la table de chevet. Alors, il faisait défiler les chaines jusqu'à trouver une chanson qui lui plaisait et s'y abandonnait. Ses pieds glissaient sur le carrelage, à petits pas, délicatement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il se sentait bien. Aussi bien que quand il jouait du violon. Non. Mieux. Ses pensées s'éclaircissaient, devenaient de plus en plus limpides, s'accordaient aux pulsations de la musique, comme aux battements de son cœur.

Au fil des années, à cause de la pression extérieure, il a fait taire sa passion. Il l'a rangée dans un coin de son esprit. Repoussée à la frontière. Comme exilée. Et puis, il a essayé de l'oublier.

Mais dans ses rêves d'héroïne, il s'imaginait tournoyer, virevolter. Et dès qu'il cessait de planer, cette sensation de légèreté disparaissait. Les méandres de sa vie, de cette vie qui ne lui convenait pas, lui revenait de plein fouet.

Quand il a enfin réussi à se défaire de son addiction, la danse n'y était pas étrangère. Les choses ne se sont pas arrangées du jour au lendemain, non. Au contraire. Très lentement. Mais dès qu'il se sentait trembler, dès que le manque l'envahissait, il se forçait à se lever et à faire quelques pas. D'abord sans musique. Puis, petit à petit, avec la radio ou un enregistrement.

Depuis, c'est devenu une habitude. Quand le violon ne suffit plus, quand la musique lui fait défaut, il se lève et se laisse emporter par la mélodie.

Pour ça, vivre seul était un avantage. Il n'avait pas à se soucier d'être interrompu. Seule Mrs Hudson en était capable à l'époque et, étonnamment, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Peut-être connait-elle son secret. Peut-être pas. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment su.

La colocation, elle, a tout changé.

La première fois que John le surprend, il ne sait pas comment réagir. C'est le milieu de la nuit. Il a réduit le volume de la musique au minimum, a rendu ses pas les plus légers possibles… mais il n'a pas anticipé le fait que son ami puisse se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Erreur de débutant.

Sous le choc, Sherlock s'arrête en plein mouvement. Il sait que John va se moquer de lui. Il attend ses éclats de rire, son regard condescendant. Lui qui n'est, d'habitude, jamais à court de réparties cinglantes ne trouve rien à dire, rien à faire.

Toutefois, les choses ne se passent pas comme il les avait imaginées. John se contente de lui sourire, l'air endormi, et de reprendre sa route vers la salle de bains. Quand il en ressort, Sherlock est assis dans son fauteuil, son violon sur les genoux, comme si de rien n'était.

Le lendemain, John ne dit pas un mot, mais Sherlock sait que son secret n'en est plus un. Il doit s'adonner à sa passion ailleurs.

Trouver l'endroit adéquat n'est pas évident. Pendant des jours, il fait des recherches extensives. Ses jambes sont parcourues de soubresauts impatients. Ses doigts pincent les cordes de son violon avec plus de force que nécessaire. Il est en état de manque, mais il sait que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Quand enfin, il découvre le lieu idéal, il s'y rend et s'y livre avec abandon.

Un club.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant. Trop de gens. Trop d'idiotie concentrée au mètre carré.

Et pourtant.

Dès qu'il passe les portes de l'établissement, il devient quelqu'un d'autre. Il se fond dans la foule d'anonymes et tout à coup, il n'est plus Sherlock Holmes. Il n'est plus un junkie, ni un sociopathe. Il ne fait plus qu'un avec la musique. Il ne sait plus où elle commence et lui finit.

Contrairement à la majorité des gens qui l'entourent, il n'est pas là pour le contact physique. Au contraire, il l'évite. Dès que quelqu'un s'approche d'un peu trop près, il s'enfuit, le repousse sans le moindre tact. Inutile. Il n'est pas là pour ça. Jamais.

John se rend compte assez rapidement que son colocataire lui ment, que ses excuses pour aller prendre l'air sont du pipeau. Sherlock rentre toujours au petit matin dans des effluves de cigarettes et d'alcool. Il croit d'abord qu'il a replongé, que l'appel de la nicotine a été trop fort. Puis, il se demande pourquoi son ami a recourt à de telles extrémités pour le lui cacher. Alors, curieux, il décide de le suivre. Pas tout de suite. Il ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons. Il attend quelques jours avant de le prendre en filature. Et Sherlock est tellement concentré, tellement pressé de se rendre à sa destination qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas de sa présence.

Ce n'est que lorsque Sherlock pénètre dans le club que John comprend qu'il ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit. Sherlock ? Dans un club ? L'idée est incongrue. A moins, bien sûr, que ce ne soit pour une affaire. Oui, ça doit être ça.

John vérifie comment il est habillé avant de passer devant le videur. Il est soulagé de ne pas se faire bloquer. Après tout, on est en semaine, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde à l'intérieur.

Dès que les portes se referment derrière lui, le battement des basses lui emplit les oreilles. Il attend un moment que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre avant d'avancer vers le bar. Il s'y assoit et commande une bière. Les faisceaux des projecteurs et des stroboscopes balaient la piste de danse, révélant parfois un couple enlacé, parfois un groupe d'amis. John a beau parcourir la salle du regard, il ne voit pas Sherlock. Où peut-il bien être ?

Derrière lui, le barman pose sa bière sur le bar. Il le remercie et attrape son verre. Il a à peine bu une gorgée qu'il manque s'étouffer. Dans un coin de la piste, plus sombre que les autres, un homme à la silhouette élancée bouge avec grâce. Il fait corps avec la musique. Ses mouvements sont d'une telle beauté, d'une telle sensualité que John en a le souffle coupé. Il n'a aucun doute sur son identité. Il le reconnaitrait entre mille. Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, un spot vient caresser le visage blême de son ami, ses cheveux bruns déjà humides de sueur. Sa chemise est un peu plus ouverte que d'habitude. Son pantalon colle à ses formes. John ne l'a jamais vu aussi sexy. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Il sent sa gorge se serrer. Heureusement qu'il a une bière pour se distraire.

Il y a sûrement de nombreuses femmes sur la piste de danse, tous plus apprêtées les unes que les autres, mais John n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de Sherlock. La situation lui parait irréelle. Il a l'impression que s'il tourne la tête, il disparaîtra et ce sera fini. Il ne le verrait plus jamais ainsi.

Son esprit repart soudain en arrière et il se souvient d'une nuit, il y a plusieurs semaines où il s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes. Rien de plus commun. Sauf qu'il a interrompu Sherlock en plein mouvement. A l'époque, il avait été trop endormi pour se poser la moindre question. Aujourd'hui, il se demande si ce n'était pas ça qu'il avait interrompu. S'il n'avait pas été en train de danser. Et une petite (grosse) partie de lui s'en veut. S'en veut d'avoir raté ça. De ne pas avoir pu profiter du spectacle avant.

Quand une femme s'approche de Sherlock avec l'intention flagrante de le toucher, de devenir intime avec ces bras, avec ces jambes incroyables, John sent un grognement lui échapper. Il pose sa pinte sur le bar avec fracas, ce qui lui vaut un regard désapprobateur de la part du barman, et se lève de son tabouret.

Au moment où la jeune femme essaie d'attirer l'attention de Sherlock qui a toujours les yeux fermés, John la prend de court et passe un bras autour de la taille de son ami. Il le sent se tendre sous ses doigts. La jeune femme, elle, grimace et s'éloigne sans demander son reste. John s'attend à être repoussé, ou du moins à une confrontation, mais ça ne se passe pas ainsi. Non. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Sherlock passe un bras autour de John et lui prend son autre main.

John reste un instant interdit. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est ici, contre lui. Il a réagi par instinct, sans vraiment réfléchir, et maintenant il se retrouve encerclé par les bras de Sherlock. Il a chaud. Trop chaud. Et ce n'est pas entièrement à cause de la température de la pièce.

Les choses empirent lorsque Sherlock se met à bouger, à onduler ses hanches contre les siennes. Ses mouvements sont sûrs et John se laisse porter par ses pas. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aimerait danser, lui qui a toujours évité, au grand dam de ses nombreuses conquêtes. Mais c'est pourtant le cas. Il aime le fait de se laisser guider, de ne pas savoir où le mènera Sherlock. Par-dessus tout, il apprécie le contact de leurs deux corps. La friction est exquise. Et bientôt, il en oublie où il se trouve, il en oublie les gens qui l'entourent. Son monde se limite à Sherlock, à leur danse.

Sherlock a toujours les yeux fermés. Les chansons se succèdent, le rythme change, mais il garde les paupières irrémédiablement closes. John se demande pourquoi. Il se demande s'il croit qu'il danse avec un inconnu. S'il fait ça à chaque fois. Et son cœur se serre. Cette danse ne représente donc rien pour lui. Il n'est qu'un partenaire parmi tant d'autres. Il ne sait pas pourquoi cette possibilité le touche à ce point. Dès le début, Sherlock l'a prévenu qu'il était marié à son travail. Et John s'est appliqué à respecter ce mode de vie. Aujourd'hui, il se demande s'il n'a pas simplement fait semblant d'ignorer ses sentiments grandissants.

Non. Il ne doit pas penser à ça. Il se crispe. Sherlock a dû le sentir car il s'arrête soudain de danser et le relâche. Toute la chaleur qui l'avait envahi le quitte tout à coup. John comprend ce que veut lui faire passer Sherlock. Son temps est écoulé. Alors, glacé jusqu'aux os, John lui tourne le dos et sort du club sans demander son reste. Il n'y remettra plus les pieds. C'est décidé.

Sa résolution ne tient pas deux jours. Dès le surlendemain, il est de retour devant les portes du club. Il a passé des heures infernales à se demander avec qui Sherlock pouvait bien danser. Et s'il tombait sur quelqu'un d'un peu trop entreprenant ? S'il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire ? Dans son délire de jalousie, John en oublie que Sherlock est parfaitement capable de se défendre. Ce n'est pas la question. Il a simplement besoin d'une excuse pour y retourner. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que l'intention de secourir son colocataire?

Dès qu'il met les pieds sur la piste de danse, il comprend que ses craintes étaient infondées. Sherlock danse seul, sur un coin de la piste, les yeux clos. Ses membres ondulent avec une aisance innée. Il est tellement beau que John en a le souffle coupé. Il reste un instant immobile, médusé, jusqu'à ce qu'un couple le bouscule et le sorte de sa torpeur.

Alors, John avance vers Sherlock comme un automate. Il ne contrôle plus vraiment son corps. Il sait simplement qu'il a besoin d'être près de lui, de le toucher, de ne faire qu'un à travers la musique. Il a conscience que c'est égoïste de sa part, que Sherlock ne ressent sans doute pas la même chose, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est un besoin intense, presque primitif.

Quand une chanson rythmée mais sensuelle retentit, il n'hésite plus. Il évite les différents couples qui se sont formés et avance vers lui.

**I want you by my side  
So that I never feel alone again  
They've always been so kind  
But now they've brought you away from here  
I hope they didn't get your mind  
Your heart is too strong anyway  
We need to fetch back the time  
They have stolen from us**

Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il pose une main sur son épaule et celui-ci se retourne pour lui faire face. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, mais toute sa posture se détend. Il se dégage de lui une sorte de soulagement. Un peu comme s'il l'attendait. Un peu comme s'il lui avait manqué. A cette pensée, John sent son coeur s'emballer. Non, c'est impossible. Et pourtant. Sherlock serait bien capable de le reconnaître sans le voir.

**And I want you  
We can bring it on the floor  
You've never danced like this before  
We don't talk about it  
Dancin' on do the boogie all night long  
Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it**

Envahi d'une assurance nouvelle, John saisit Sherlock par les poignets et le force à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne se fait pas prier et rapproche ses hanches des siennes. La cadence de la chanson est enivrante. La proximité de Sherlock lui monte à la tête. A présent, il est la seule chose qui compte : son bassin qui ondule sensuellement contre le sien, sa joue collée à la sienne par la sueur, son souffle sur sa peau. Son cœur se gonfle, s'échauffe. Il est persuadé qu'il a l'air d'un idiot, mais il s'en moque. Il veut profiter de cet instant au maximum. Le graver au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Dans sa chair.

**And I want you  
We can bring it on the floor  
You've never danced like this before  
We don't talk about it  
Dancin' on do the boogie all night long  
Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it**

**Shouldn't talk about it**

Les paroles résonnent dans sa tête. Non, il n'a jamais dansé de cette façon. Pas avec un tel abandon. Jamais. Jamais avec cette passion. Ni cette envie de continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il laisse courir sa main le long du dos de Sherlock et celui-ci frissonne violemment contre lui. John sourit. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

**Coldest winter for me  
No sun is shining anymore  
The only thing I feel is pain  
Caused by absence of you  
Suspense is controlling my mind  
I cannot find the way out of here**

**I want you by my side  
So that I never feel alone again**

Son torse est tellement pressé contre le sien qu'il se demande s'il peut entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur. La différence de taille ne joue pas en sa faveur, mais il aime avoir Sherlock replié ainsi sur lui, comme s'il l'enfermait dans ses bras. Loin de se sentir rabaissé, il est fier qu'un être tel que Sherlock Holmes lui accorde son attention. Car s'il n'en était pas sûr jusque là, il sait maintenant que son ami sait ce qu'il fait. Qu'il ne le prend pas pour un inconnu. Cette seule idée était tout simplement ridicule. Sherlock ne se laisse pas approcher ainsi. Du moins, d'habitude. John sent une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Puis descendre un peu plus bas dans son corps.

**And I want you  
We can bring it on the floor  
You've never danced like this before  
We don't talk about it  
Dancin' on do the boogie all night long  
Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it**

Il ne peut pas, ne peut plus cacher son attirance pour Sherlock. Elle est à présent évidente, pressée contre sa cuisse. Il devrait en avoir honte, tenter de s'éloigner, mais il n'en fait rien. Son partenaire ne semble pas gêné. Au contraire. Il se love un peu plus contre lui, et bientôt il comprend qu'il n'est le seul que cette danse affecte.

**And I want you  
We can bring it on the floor  
You've never danced like this before  
We don't talk about it  
Dancin' on do the boogie all night long  
Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it  
Shouldn't talk about it**

John ne peut pas dire un mot. Il est comme muet. Il a l'impression que le poids de ses sentiments lui obstrue la gorge. Alors, il n'essaie pas d'articuler le moindre son. Il laisse plutôt parler son corps. Ses lèvres effleurent légèrement la joue humide de Sherlock, y déposent un baiser. Il a envie de le goûter, de l'embrasser, mais il se retient. Il a peur de tout gâcher, de mettre fin à cet instant volé. Contre son oreille, il entend Sherlock prendre une inspiration vacillante. Il l'étreint un peu plus fort.

**And I want you  
We can bring it on the floor  
You've never danced li****ke this before  
We don't talk about it  
Dancin' on do the boogie all night long  
Stoned in paradise, shouldn't talk about it**

Tandis que les paroles se répètent encore et encore, John sait que la chanson arrive bientôt à sa fin. Et il a peur. Il ne veut pas penser à ce qui va se passer après. Sherlock va-t-il encore faire semblant ? Va-t-il garder les yeux fermés et le renvoyer ? Non. Il ne veut pas que ça se passe comme ça. Alors, il le serre fort contre lui et attend que les notes de musique s'évanouissent, puis laissent place à une nouvelle mélodie. Sherlock s'est figé dans ses bras. John ne sait pas si c'est bon signe. Il pose les mains sur les épaules de son ami et relève lentement la tête vers lui.

Sherlock a les yeux ouverts. Il le regarde d'un air incrédule. On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer, qu'il est effrayé. Et quelque part, c'est sans doute le cas. Personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'ils partageraient un jour une danse aussi sensuelle et que cette danse changerait leur relation à jamais.

John caresse doucement la joue de Sherlock et lui sourit.

— Viens, sortons d'ici.

Sherlock se contente de hocher la tête d'un air hébété.

Comme le génie du détective semble s'être replié dans un coin de son cerveau, c'est John qui prend les commandes de l'opération. A peine sorti du club, il hèle un taxi. Les premières secondes sont extrêmement gênées et gênantes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait quoi dire, quoi faire. Puis, leurs regards se croisent et alors, les mots deviennent inutiles. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent gauchement, mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance. La passion, la chaleur est là. Et bientôt, ils trouvent leur rythme, leurs propres pas de danse. Leurs mains explorent le corps de l'autre par-dessus les vêtements avec une frustration à peine dissimulée. Leurs cœurs battent à une cadence folle. La Terre tourne autour du soleil.

Devant le 221B Baker Street, John paie le chauffeur en vitesse, puis prend Sherlock par la main. Un regard de connivence suffit et ils se précipitent tous les deux à l'intérieur, dans les escaliers. Dans leur appartement, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Quand la vague passe, ils échangent un sourire timide. La timidité ne devrait plus être un problème et pourtant… ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais ressenti une telle osmose, une telle complicité. Autant physique que psychologique. John se sent presque fébrile. Il se demande si c'est pareil pour Sherlock. Si lui aussi en perd tous ses repères.

Cependant, John doit avouer que ce n'est pas une sensation désagréable. Il a l'impression que Sherlock est le nord de sa boussole intérieure. Qu'il est la réponse à toutes ses questions. Comment a-t-il fait pour vivre sans lui jusqu'à maintenant ? Pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti aussi perdu.

Puis soudain, l'objet de ses pensées se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser et il en oublie jusqu'à son nom.

En revanche, il se souvient de celui de Sherlock.

Et il passe la nuit à le murmurer, comme une litanie.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? :)


End file.
